


Come Here, Darling

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a terrible day and Tom wants to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here, Darling

"Come here, darling."

His voice is soft and sweet like honey, flowing over you like a soothing bath. You peel off your clothes, leaving only your panties. It's been a long day. Work was disastrous, you're in a horrible mood, and you and Tom haven't been able to spend much time together lately. Sighing, you frown, every pent-up frustration bubbling to the surface. 

You collapse onto the bed, exhausted, as Tom watches your every move. He leans over and kisses you gently, his breath mingling with yours. Your lips melt together and the stress of the world disintegrates. 

"Oh, Tom," you sigh into him, wanting the relief that only he can provide.

"Shhh… just relax, "he comforts. "Let me make you feel better." 

His hands light along your stomach, your muscles quivering with each touch. He whispers in your ear, "Turn over, darling," and you comply, ready to feel your lover's hands on your body. Ready to let the world just slip away.

You shiver as Tom runs his fingertips along your spine. His touch is so intense, every nerve in your body is electrified. Rubbing under your shoulder blades with his thumbs, he works your sore muscles, the knots untying, your body becoming slack. Little moans trickle from your mouth like drops of rain.

"Does that feel good, love?" His voice starts to deepen as arousal overtakes him. He moves his hands down to your lower back, massaging you tenderly with his thumbs.

"Oh god, yes!" You arch your back to meet his touch, pushing your hips off the bed. Unable to resist any longer, you turn over to face him, searching out his mouth with your own. Your tongue glides across his bottom lip.

"Ohhh…" Tom groans, as his hands move to your breasts, pinching each nipple into a hardened peak. His lips and tongue meet yours then retract, teasing, tantalizing. Finally he kisses you hard, full of passion, his teeth grazing your lip, then biting down softly. You lift your body off the bed, desperate to feel his cock against you.

Tom ignores the hint, and instead moves his mouth down, sucking each nipple. He places a hand casually on your thigh, sneaking one finger under your panties, then pulling back. His fingers gradually inch across, light as feathers against you, until he finally rubs against your clitoris through the lacy fabric.

"Oh god you're so wet," he exclaims, meeting your gaze, his lids heavy with desire. He licks his lips. "I bet you taste exquisite."

Your legs instinctively part as his thumb continues to circle your clit. Looping a finger through the waistband of your panties, you begin to move them over your hips.

"Impatient aren't we?" His mouth curls into a smirk as he covers your hands with his own, stopping you.

"Tom, please," you plead, aching for contact, and he obliges, pulling your panties to your knees in one deft motion. You wriggle your way out of them and he spreads your legs further apart, raking his fingernails against your inner thigh as he pulls his hands away. Your head tumbles back onto the pillow as his finger finds your clit once more. Instead of stopping, though, he moves further down, pushing one long, slender finger into you. You can barely keep still. Before you know it his lips are on your inner thigh, and he trails his languid tongue up towards your slit, his beard rough against your tender flesh.

"So hot," he murmurs, his tongue pushing against your folds. You are writhing now, and Tom reaches his hands up, pinning you to the bed as he moves his tongue to your throbbing clit. He pauses momentarily, exhaling against your wetness, his breath so hot, igniting your sex. You gasp. Closing his lips around you, he swirls his tongue against your swollen bud, lips and tongue moving in a rhythm of ecstasy. Taking two fingers now he pushes back into you, directly up against your g-spot, his lips still around your clit. The combination of tension drives you wild; your hips buck against him.

"Oh, fuck, Tom! Don't stop!" You grasp the sheet underneath you as he adds his thumb to your clitoris, the palm of his hand pressing against your lower stomach. He rubs furiously in tiny ellipses while he finger-fucks you with his other hand. Harder, faster… you're so close you can't bear it. 

"Come for me," he growls, the fervor in his voice growing as you edge towards release. Finally it comes. Your walls tighten around his fingers and little spasms of pleasure envelope your body from the inside out. 

"Tom! Oh fuck… Oh fuck!" You feel like you are floating. Every hair, every pore in your body awakens. Your hips convulse and your toes curl, the entirety of your being consumed by the orgasm's power. Panting, you look up to see Tom. The feeling is indescribable. He gazes at you lovingly as you both move to embrace.

"Feel better now, sweetheart?" He smiles, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling your forehead.

"Yes, honey, thank you so much." As you smooth his hair from his face, you stare at his perfectly angelic features, losing yourself in his aquamarine eyes. 

"Anything for you, darling." He hugs you tightly, his erection pressing against you.

Smiling mischievously, you ask, "Shall I return the favor?"


End file.
